L.I.F.E
L.I.F.E is an organization that sole purpose is to prolong life and heal wounded. It is a Mythical Hospital that all races is welcomed. They are a neutral party. Part of the "Company". Founded by Shennong after dementor die. After dementor revive. Shennong retire and pass the Hospital to a prohency entity call Green Sower. History L.I.F.E is founded by Shennong after dementor change into tree and poison by Pestilence. In order to Stop Pestilence and rescue his love one, Shennong gather creature of Dementer and founded the L.I.F.E. A Hospital that research on virus, sickness and disease, to discover cure and heal wounded Warrior against the chaos cycle. After Shennong join universe office. L.I.F.E become part of the universe office `s property. Since dementer revive, Shennong reunited with his love one, shennong left and prohecize that there will be a ultimate Savior call green sower to inherit the hospital. L.I.F.E then become independent property from Universe office. Notable Member of L.I.F.E All L.I.F.E member is part of Dementer `s creature. They are made out of Dryad, mushroom people, treant,Vegetable Nymph and Hamadryad. Four Princess will become the WIFE of Green sower which mean the husband they elected of fall in love will become the Green Sower. There are other 12 nurse that run the hospital. Green sower the prohency owner that yet to appear. Legend has it, it has the power rival of the Grimm Reaper. Plot After Centuries, L.I.F.E become so well known among the supernatural world. Their existence and influence can no longer be ignore. They are welcome into the part of the "Company". L.I.F.E required many nurse over the years and treat many patient over the years. L.I.F.E `s existence even threated the very foundation of the Underworld. There are 12 head nurse that giving pecial treatment but the four princess also assist in the Hospital in many Way. Rose, The Flower that head of all flower. She is in charge of hospital as marketing flower. A representative in the absence of green sower. She help to promote the hospital. Tartary, fruit princess is in charges of all fruit nymph. She also in charge of researching and developing vaccine body system for disease. One of her well known vacinne is Lamb Vegetable and Donkey Carbbage. Next is the Vampire Melon, Fruit princess. She in charges of all fruit spirit. She originally is a melon that become a vampire Melon. She in charges of delivery birth. Last princess is the tree princess. Momohime, a sakuratree dryad that in charges of hospital security. List of Treatment provided Herb Treatment - A Ginseng Herb treatment that boil in hot pot. This treatment can cure many disease with boil root ginseng. Needle Treatment - An Acupuncture treatment that specialty of Cactus Nymph. Everyoung Treatment - An treatment that only Laurel tree dryad can perform. Their Evergreen leaf can become Mask that help the customer stay young. Spa Treatment - A Water spa offer by Lotus Nymph. It is very popular. Helping people to relax. Drug Treatment - A Nymph that specialize in poppy flower. It can put patient into deep sleep that help them to rest and numb their pain. Poison Treatment - A Mushroom Spirit `s specialty. Any poison that are too lethal that cannot be cure, can only counter with lethal dose of mushroom as well. They speciallize in allergic treatment as well. Stamina Treatment - A Feast that Kandazan Spirit throw for the guest to recover stamina by consuming corn and grain. Bandage Treatment - Treatment of Ms Jacquile ,Vine Nymph. Whoever has broken bone, she will cover the part with vine for bone support. Her vine and leaf can act as bandage. Mental Treatment - Rafflesia is a flower nymph that specialize in control smell. It put patient into illusion and cure their mental illness. Cleasing Treatment - Peach Blossom specialty is to cleanse evil. Her Peach bossom treatment can help the patient get rid of curse. Ressurect Treatment - A only male nurse hyancith specialty. he can ressurect the dead within 48 hours with 50% chances only. He has appollo as his boyfriend that can negotiate with the underworld. He also can temporarily preserve dead into plant state until the negotiate go through. Bamboo Mssage - Mannedake `s Treatment, Bamboo Massage and Rehab Practice List of Untreatable Patient Arthur pendragon - When fatally wounded by excalibur, the round of knight bring him to the hospital for a cure. Sword wound by Excalibur is uncurable. Hermit - A young man curse by his own father and turn into a Rat. He seek to lift his curse. But the curse is too strong to be lifted. Dementer - Even shennong has pour in a his medicine knowledge, he still unable to rescue his wife from tree. Thor - Poison by Jorgumand, World Serpent. Incurable. Zahhak - Snake Curse on his shoulder is inremovable as it consider a demon possession. Cleasing can only temporarily remove for a time. The snake make its root in Zahhak heart. Qin Emperor - Unable to Prolong his life, as his lifespan wound is inflicted by Fate Morei Sister. Chiron - Chiron die of Hdyra Poison at that time, Chiron is the first one getting poison by these unknown poison. L.I.F.E has develop cure for these type of poison now. Enkidu - Gilgamesh bring Enkidu to the hospital but unable to cure him from Ishtar `s damage. Enkidu is a golem that impose life. His wounded is the soul has been taken out. Tyr - Wound by Fenrir. Hospital unable to heal him as Fenrir has a curse fang. The wound can be heal but the wound decompose more faster than the healing. Baldr - Unable to cure baldr as it has been prohecy. Wound cause by fate. Unknown Savior - A Savior that nail on cross. The wound turn into stigma that unable to heal. Odin - Odin`s eye wound unable to be cure as it a sacrifice to the world tree. Joan of Arc - Margarey bring her body to the Hospital but her soul has been taken and her body has been burn backly. No way to bring her back. Trivia Spoiler .... Coming Up, Bella, Wild Hunt Category:Jona19992